24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:DVD
To fit with the naming conventions of all other items, the titles of our DVD articles need to be changed. We should use the actual title, "24: Season One" for R1, "24: Season One DVD Collection" for R2, etc. The special features and disc breakdown for the different region releases is different, too, so they should probably all have different articles. They're all distict items. --Proudhug 03:21, 7 October 2006 (UTC) : There isn't just one Region 2 set. There are a whole bunch of them. Most of the European countries use the UK box art (Germany uses the US art); however, England, France, Germany, Norway, Sweden, Denmark, the Netherlands and Japan all have different sets with different languages and features. I didn't check every one, but probably any country with its own language has its own set. --StBacchus 09:33, 7 October 2006 (UTC) Good point. Well, how's this as a solution. Since this is the english language version of Wiki 24, how about including individual articles for all of the english DVD sets only? Foreign language sets can be mentioned on this page, "DVD", and full articles for them could be included on their respective foreign language editions of Wiki 24, if/when they're created. There's a Dutch translation of Operation Hell Gate which has an article on Wiki 24 NL but not here, so it'd be similar to that. --Proudhug 16:26, 7 October 2006 (UTC) : That's a good idea. One each for US/Canada, UK, and Australian releases? I do want to include the Japanese box art somewhere, though. It's just too cool. --StBacchus 21:50, 8 October 2006 (UTC) Yeah, like I said, we can put info on non-English stuff here, and each English release on its own page. That is cool packaging. --Proudhug 03:42, 9 October 2006 (UTC) : Simon, you deleted the images of the Japanese box art, but I think they should be included on this page. Or perhaps on a separate page of foreign DVDs. --Proudhug 22:41, 24 January 2009 (UTC) OK, it's easy to get the pics back. I didn't realise you wanted such a page because here it seems like you meant there was no need to include them. When you say "foreign DVDs", what do you have in mind besides the Japanese ones? I don't think there are any different ones, or not any I know of. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 23:30, 24 January 2009 (UTC) : I meant that non-English DVD sets shouldn't get their own individual pages like the North American, United Kingdom and Australian sets do, but rather all be included on this page, or perhaps on a separate page of their own. I was under the assumption that 24 has been released on DVD in more languages than English and Japanese, but perhaps this is wrong? If Japan is the only non-English country to have original DVD releases of 24, then it would probably be sufficient to just include them on this page. Either way, they're unique 24 items that I feel definitely deserve a spot somewhere on Wiki 24. --Proudhug 23:57, 24 January 2009 (UTC)